


A Kiss and a Gunshot

by Bibliophallic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Companionable Snark, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Meetings, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV first person limited, Passive-aggression, Reader-Insert, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Snark, Soul-Searching, Stream of Consciousness, Teasing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unconsciousness, Understanding, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophallic/pseuds/Bibliophallic





	

 

You squint at the screen.

THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY, WOULDN'T IT?

Suppressing the urge to roll your eyes into the back of your head, you continue to stare at the screen before you; baring your teeth in frustration. You'd never admit it, but that guy always gives you the heebie jeebies. You do your best to feign some level of superiority, but you can't help that he always seems to have a leg up on you at every point; which is **especially infuriating,** since he is also THE BIGGEST IDIOT YOU HAVE EVER MET. He always knows how to get under your skin, and you wish there was some way that you could pay him back somehow; if at least to get him off your back for a bit.

Unfortunately, you don't think you know enough about the dumb ass to really make those leaps of logic. All absolute inanity aside, you have to admit, he's ridiculously adept at keeping his personal details close to home. Which is almost a slap in the face itself, since the guy can barely stop himself from bursting at the seams with his flagrant, uncultured come-ons at every possible scenario. It's almost like he _wants_  you to tease him about how open his infatuation for you is.

It's kind of sickening, really.

"That would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

You mull those words over in your head, as you climb to your feet; deciding you've been sitting here for long enough. What does he fucking mean?! Is this all just a game to him? Do you really only matter as a plaything to him? You trudge into the hallway, traipsing over creaky floorboards, and pausing long enough to parse a delicate smooch to your embossed Ron Swanson poster. God, what a man. As you near the stairs, you imagine tripping on an errant phallus, and tumbling down the stairs in a HILARIOUS VAUDEVALIAN FASHION.

Giggling at your mental trounce into the wonderful world of slapstick, you continue downstairs with a wistful smile plastered on your face. You clear the couch and doorway, and out into your front yard you go. You can see from here that the mailbox is ajar, and only slightly smoking. You approach the metal cylinder slowly, taking care to wear caution on your sleeve. You never know what could happen with this guy. Hoo!

Before long, you're in front of it, and there it is! The box looks like it was wrapped by a nine year old. Figures. You slowly pull out the package.

Then, you stop; a cold shiver of realization shooting up your spine. You reflexively want to drop the thing and run back into your house. I mean, who knows what's in here? You're almost sure that he's not ACTUALLY going to kill you, but ... who knows, really? He certainly seems capable of it, and the only thing that really stays his hand is his indomitable lust. You're almost certain that if given enough time and chances, he'll eventually get serious about trying to kill you at some point... but what's to say that that's what's happening right now? Hmmm...

"That would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

Yeah, he did say that, didn't he? He's probably too self-absorbed to kill you in one fell swoop like that, after all. You're like a toy to him. You would be here one second, then gone the next, and where's the fun in that?! There is none! So, you're almost certain that it's not death that awaits you.

That doesn't really put you at ease, though; because that implies you could be expecting something worse.

Something worse than instant death? What could that even mean?

 _Ah, fuck it._ You sigh, and open it; because what the hell, right?

A swirling mess of light and flashes engulf you, whisking yourself across the Incipisphere at the speed of light. Up and down turn in on themselves, and force your stomach into the pit of your larynx. You want to pass out, throw up, and curl into a fetal position all at once. Everything is going everywhere, and you just can't take it anymore; shutting your eyes tightly in a desperate effort to shut out the cacophony, that falls flat on its face. All your efforts net nothing. You're along for this horror show for as long as it lasts.

Is this what he had planned for you after all? An eternity of piercing lights searing into your mind until you lose all cognitive functions, and turn your brains into rotten egg? God, you have to admit, this is pretty horrible. You try to scream, but you might as well be trying to scratch the inside of your own eyeball. Your lungs are on the other side of the goddamn universe for all you know. Suddenly, you feel very silly for underestimating the fool. Well played, you sadistic bastard. You're going to be stuck here forever and ever and ever, and there's nothing you can do but and your feet are on solid ground. What?

Still reeling from that dizzying spectacle, you stumble about in a half-blind panic; bright neon gashes of nonsense still dancing across your field of vision; until you find a wall to brace yourself against.

"?????" You're hit with by the brunt of a confusion so powerful, you can almost hear it.

Your palms splay out against the cool concrete surface, as a series of dry heaves work over your torso. After a couple minutes of this, you finally gather enough energy to raise a head at your surroundings, rubbing away the final dregs of afterimage gripping your optics.

"Shit;" you hear yourself growl. Odd, your voice never sounded so gruff. That..... whatever that was, must have messed with your vocal chords. All that screaming -or failure therein- probably didn't help either, if you're going to be honest. That probably wasn't the best idea, in retrospect. Why did you do that?

A dark gray wall.  
Good.  
That's a nice place to start.

Your eyes shudder. A technicolor pony throbs in the corner of the room. No. No, there it'sn't. You shake your head. It vanishes.

You look to your right. Another wall stands there, stoically; adorned with the few slender black arcs of a series of freely hanging wires. Is it really this dark in here? You can't tell if your eyes are still adjusting, or if you really are going blind right now. All the light seems to be coming from further down along the wall. You turn your head, and a large wall of screens glare back at you. It's so bright here; especially in comparison to everything else. They're connected to a terminal-

"You're here. Why are you here?"

That... you didn't say that. There's someone else here.

"W-hat..?" Your voice this time. So you CAN speak, after all. You scan the room, in the direction of the voice. There is a somewhat flummoxed green creature in a red cape sitting in a chair in the corner, nested amongst piles of discarded meat, candy, and special stardust scattered haphazardly across the floor. God, is this him?! He's hideous!  
You scoot away, slowly, cowering not out of fear, but disgust. At least... that's what you think to tell yourself.

"You're here," he demands, curtly, "Why are you here?! You're not supposed to be here!"

"I told you I was going to get the package!"

"I must have set it wrong..." he mulls it over to himself, like you aren't even there. "Fuck.

"Well, GET OUT."

He rises from his chair, clearly intending on throwing you out of here by force if need be. God, why didn't you think to captchalogue your spoon before leaving the house?! Dad always told you this would happen, and now here you are. Fuck. You turn around to face him again, propping your arms against the wall behind you, defensively.

"...And where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"I DON'T CARE." He approaches you slowly, golden leg glinting in the light of the monitors to his immediate right.

Backing up some more, you slide flush against the wall, then gingerly toward your right, looking for a window to make a break for it. You dare not take your eyes from him, however. Who knows what crafty tricks he has up his SLEEVE! Out of nowhere, something jabs you in yours. You squeak in fear, somewhat indecently, spinning around to face whatever foe has dared to face you in your darkest da... Oh hey. You pick up his Golden Rifle. Is that what he was coming over here to get?

"I'm going to guess this belongs to you...?"

" **DON'T TOUCH THAT, YOU _BITCH!!!!!_** " Well, that answers that, you guess.

How the tables have turned! You level its sights at him, with a little chuckle. "Hoo hoo hoo!!! I may hate guns, but I'm not afraid to use one!"

" **EEP!!** " he starts like a little child. Wow. You get something of a rush from watching him squirm. It's ... kind of cute?  
You did not just think that. What is wrong with you?! Your guard is lowered temporarily as you stare at his big, red eyes, and long, dark, luscious eyelashes. What the fuck?  
_This can't be happening._

He's almost sniveling for a couple of seconds, but his brow quickly returns to its default scowl. "You really think you're going to _shoot **me?!**_ "

 **You don't have the guts.** "

You flick the safety off in a show of force. "It sure would save me a lot of trouble in the future, you arrogant little snake demon."

His features fall, and he slinks slowly backward into his own chair- "I don't believe it..."

"Now, you're going to find a way to get me home, uu."

"That's not my name..." he grumbles.

"You never told me your name."

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO. I HAVE NO REASON TO ANSWER TO A **SECOND-RATE BITCH!!!** "

You cannot believe this guy! You literally have a gun to his head, and he cannot be civil for his own life. He is a short-sighted, unimaginative lout, who clearly hasn't got an ounce of self-preservation skills in his head. He probably got rid of it to make room for that massive ego of his.

You almost shoot him right there. God, it would be easy.  
But you're an empress. You need to have better self-control than that. You can do this. Breathe in, breathe out, and... cue passive aggression.

"Then, I'm going to keep calling you uu." you coo at him through gnashed teeth.

"Now tell me how to get home."

"No." Excuse me? You prepare to express your disbelief as he presses on, "What you're going to do is put down my rifle... or I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands. You see, I have your rifle."

"...and I am a god." he finishes for you. "You can't kill me."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Because..." He seems hesitant; almost bashful. "Dying really huuurts!"

"So I CAN kill you!"

"For like... five minutes....." he admits, facetiously. "but us gods have a way of finding ourselves whole again...

"Except for two cases... which I'm not going to tell you.

"I didn't even need to tell you THAT!

"WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT?!"

"You'd better get me home, uu; before I figure out what those cases are."

"YOU NEVER WILL!!!!! HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO!!!!

"HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO!!!"

You pull the trigger, letting loose some warning shots near him. "HAA HAA HEE H--!

" _ **FUCK!!!!!**_ "

"Get me home! NOW!"

"I'm going to kill you, as soon as your back is turned.. You can't stay awake forever..."

"And you can?"

"Yes. Gods don't sleep! WHAT A FOOL!!!!"

"You can't kill me if you don't have your weapon!" You captchalogue it for good measure.

"HEY!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!"

"No!"

"THAT'S _MINE!!!!!_ " he whines, in a way that just sets you all aquiver.

"You'll get it back when I get to go home!" You leer back at him, flashing him your pearly whites in a teasing jaunt.

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?! YOU COME IN MY HOUSE, STEAL MY THINGS, AND **THREATEN TO KILL ME!!!!!** "

"You've harassed me and kidnapped me! AND THREATENED TO KILL ME!"

"As a joke...

A JOKE WHERE THE PUNCHLINE IS YOUR **DEATH!!!!!!!** HEE HOO HOO!!!!!"

"Hilarious..."

"Thank you." he smiles proudly. You... don't think teeth are supposed to be that color.

"That was sarcasm."

"What the fuck is a sargasm? Another one of your awful human biology diseases?!"

"Sarcasm." You sigh, aloud. "It's when you say one thing but mean the opposite; usually in a mean-ish way.

"Like, 'oh, you're so terrifying, uu!'"

"Thank you. I know I'm the greatest, and most horrible thing, you have ever seen; but I'm glad you finally acknowledge how superior I am."

"That was still sarcasm. I didn't mean it.

"In fact, I meant 'you look like a gummy worm that someone left in their car on a hot day and melted into an ugly green mush.'"

"Thank you; you're too kind. If I didn't know better, I would think you were in human loahve with me!" he adds a wink. At least, you think that was a wink...

Whatever it was, it makes you sick to your stomach.

"In what?!"

"The disgusting emotion that humans use to propogate your species.

"Loath..

"Lathe.

"Laughter..."

"Love?" you proffer, in hopes of somehow ending this torturous scene prematurely.

"No, That's not it....." he says, furrowing his brow in contemplation. "It was something more..."

"DISGUSTING."

A long pause ensues as he tries in vain to think of a better word for love than "love."

"WAIT. SAY IT AGAIN?"

"Love?" you parrot.

"Hmmmm," he stroaks his smooth, verdant, pubescent chin. "What does that one mean?"

"When you feel really strongly about a person and want to do good things with them."

"EUGH." he spits, "Yeah; that's it..."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's so... NAUGHTY.

"The idea of... KISSING?? AND....?!!?" The edges of his lips curl in an acute upward scowl. You don't think about how soft they would feel. You DON'T think about how soft they would feel. YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT HOW SOFT--  
You're thinking about it, aren't you? 

Shucks buster...

He's very clearly blushing at the idea. "UGH!!!!!"

"That's not so bad...? It's not... Wait, how do you always say it? **'RRRRAUNCHY!!!'** "

"You wanting to HUG and HOLD HANDS and... AND..... _**HNNNG!!**_ " He buries his face in his claws.

"That's not dirty; it's cute!" Oh my god, would you listen to yourself right now?! What the fuck is happening?

"Y-- _YOU'RE_ cute!!

" **AND IT MAKES ME SICK!!!!!**

" _ **HOW DARE YOOOUUU!!!!!!**_ "

"If I'm making you sick, why don't you send me home?" There's a bit of a tender softness in your voice now. You can't help but feel a little bit sorry for the guy. You too can empathize with the plight of an unrequited crush... At least, you think it's unrequited? You don't know. This conversation is _not_ happening right now.

"BECAUSE I LIKE FEELING AWFUL!" He throws down his arms violently, blurting out something probably better off kept to oneself. "It's a disgrace to all of cherub kind, but I..."

There is a pause that lasts for way too long as you wait for him to finish his sentence. Almost like he's trying to convince **himself** of something, as well as you.

"WANT you to be here.....

"insulting my eyes with your putrid face." Woah there... okay, edgelord! That's not how you woo a lady, there, fellow!

"your PUTRID, PUNCHABLE, SOFT, FACE...." Why is this giving you mixed feelings? What the fuck is wrong with you?

"I JUST WANNA....." His hands furl and unfurl before his face; clenching them desperately in front of you. " _ **UGHHH!!!!!!!!**_ "

Oh boy, here we go. "Do... you have a crush on me?" I guess this is a thing that's happening now. Your ears burn as you attempt to rationalize exactly what it is you're feeling.

"N- _ **NO!!!**_ " he blurts out, all-too-quickly, before recanting with an uncharacteristic air of abashment; "Also, What is a crush?"

"A crush is when you like someone."

"Then, also no!! I hate you!!!  _I hate **everything!!!!** I WANT EVERYONE TO **DIE!!!!!**_ " he adds a characteristic grit to his words that you are regretfully growing accustomed to. " _ESPECIALLY_ things I like!!!"

You can't help but wonder to yourself if he's really been this transparent all along. You couldn't really be  _that_ oblivious, could you??

"Then why do some of your insults sound like they're almost compliments?"

"Because that's just how cherubs talk?! I don't know!!" he throws up his arms in furious exasperation. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!!!"

"Your sister didn't talk to me like that."

That catches him stiffly. He clearly wasn't prepared for that. The terror of being cornered flashes briefly across his face, and he hardly stops short of sputtering. You grin a little bit at his frustration.

"THEN MAYBE _SHE_ HAD THE CRUSH!!! DID YOU THINK OF  _ **THAT?!??!**_ "

"No, she liked Roxy."

"I CAN'T **'LIKE'** THINGS!!! I'M A PROUD CHERUB MALE!!!!!"

"Then why are you blushing?" You practically purr in your contention; as you confidently take a step forward, toward him. He backs away, as if somehow afraid of what you're planning. Ah, so the power has finally shifted into your hands!!! Your malicious grin spreads all the more.

Something in the back of your mind tells you that you're scaring the poor thing, and you should grant the little creature some mercy... but you can't bear to part yourself from this catharsis. Playing with him is just too delicious!! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!!!!

"I ONLY KNOW EVIL AND HATRED!!!!"

"Why are you blushing?" you ask again, taking another step forward. He half-way trips over his cape in panic.

"I'M NOT!!!" he lies, burying his face in his claws in a desperate bid to make it all go away. " _SHUT UUUP!!!!_ "

"I DON'T WANT TO ~~**HOLD YOUR HAND**~~ , OR ~~**MAKE YOU BREAKFAST**~~ , OR **~~HOLD YOU CLOSE~~ AND ~~LISTEN TO YOUR BLOOD PUSHER _DRUM AWAY IN YOUR CHEST!!!!!!!!!!!_~~**

" ~~ _ **NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_~~ "

Your eyes widen reflexively. You can't believe he actually... "That sounds like stuff you really want to do." Are you blushing?! _Get a hold of yourself,_ woman!!!

" _ **YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!**_" THOSE THINGS ARE **FILTHY** , AND I WANT _**NOTHING**_ **TO DO WITH THEM**!!!!!!!"

Okay, all fun aside, you're getting real sick of this soon dairy crap, or however the hell you pronounce it. That fucker's going to pay for making you get red-faced.

"Liar!" 

He flips you off. The nerve!!! "BITE ME!!"

Your lips peel back in a sweet smile, and you prepare to deliver the most cutting of snark; like you've been dying to bug him for 14 years straight. Several choice words come to mind, ready to sear into his small-minded reptilian hide. You rack your brain for the right sequence to lay them all out; in a ravenous frenzy.  
After a moment's reflection, however, you finally settle on just one.  
"Kinky~"

He almost falls over in his seat at that, recoiling in fear and horror at your implication. "N-- **NO!!!!!!!** _THAT'S NOT-_!!!!!!!!!!!  
" **I DIDN'T MEAN-- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo!!!!!" Oh my god!!! You can't believe that worked!!!!!! "Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo!!!!!"

"HEY!! STOP THAT!!!"

You grip your midsection, and double over in guffaws! HOLY SHIT! THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!!!!! "HOO HOO HOO HOO!!!!!!!"

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

You violently dab tears from the corners of your eyes. Every time you start to calm down, you remember that face, and you start all over again!! He was _so mortified!!!!!!_

" _HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!_ " You don't think you're ever going to breathe ever again!!!

 

Finally, after a happy little interlude that takes WAY too long, you finally start to calm down a tad. "Hoo hoo hoo... phew!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

You chuckle between ragged breaths. Boy, you're exhausted!! "No... hoo, hoo..... you won't;"

" **DON'T TEST ME, BITCH!!!!!** YOU'RE SKATING ON **_THIN_ ICE!!!!!!!** "

"Hoo......." You palm a sheen of sweat from your forehead, finally craning your neck to sneer up at him. "You know something? I think you just want someone to talk to."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes sir! (Hoo hoo hoo!)"

"No way!"

"Yes way!!!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Ignorance might be the only thing you have on your side, then... Hoo hoo!"

"Augghh! Just stop!!! There's no conceivable way that I would need **anything** from **ANYONE** (aside from a few anguished screams every once in a while, of course... Haa haa) **!!!!!!!!!!** There's no way you could prove me wrong, anyways!!!!"

"I beg to differ, my dear!!!" Pointing a finger gun at his heart, you purse your lips and blow a raspberry his way, as you pull the imaginary trigger. "Pffp!"

He groans.

"Listen. I DON'T NEED YOU. I COULD KILL YOU. **I'LL DO IT!!!** THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T YET; IS BECAUSE MY FAVORITE RIFLE IS IN YOUR SYLLADEX!"

"But you have others?"

"I have LOTS of others!!" for dramatic effect, he uncaptchalogues a nice, heavy, semiautomatic ak-47; showing it off to you. "SEE??"

"But you want to use your favorite one?"

"It's gold... and expensive..."

"It certainly looks like it is!"

"and it holds all of Skaia in its scope..."

"Wow!"

"and it's a scepter for when I get ripped..."

"When's that going to be?"

"Soon."

"Hmpf."

"You'll be long gone!!! Hee hee, hoo hoo!! PROBABLY DEAD!!!!!

" _WHO KNOWS?!!?!??!?!_ "

"...because you killed me?"

"I SURE HOPE SO!!! _**HAA!**_ "

"Why haven't you yet?"

"I already told you...?"

"I'm sure using a certain gun won't make a difference."

"THE POWER TO SEE THE FUTURE PATH OF ANY BULLETS... GONE, BECAUSE I COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR BLOOD."

"What if... I promise to give your gun back if you promise not to kill me?"

"I can't make that promise!!! You would be giving me _one favor_ in return for _HUNDREDS of chances_ to kill you!"

"I guess you just don't care about that gun very much  _after_ all! Hoo hoo hoo!" You leer up at him in all your rosey-cheeked glory, before finally climbing back to your feet. You bend over to shake the dust off your skirt, rather absentmindedly. "Besides!! You wouldn't kill me _immediately;_  anyways!!!!"

" **...AND WHY THE FUCK NOT WOULD I?!??!?!** "

You turn to look at him, offering him your best who are you fucking kidding?! face; before you continue. "Because you like having me around."

He scoffs loudly, like he'd never been so offended in his entire life. "Ugh, **first of all...??** **HOW _DARE_ YOU???!?!!?!!!?!** "

"Hoo hoo hoo!!" Your eyes practically roll all the way back to Earth on their own volition. "Really?! Are you trying to tell me you don't like having someone to talk to face-to-face?!

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!!!!!"

"No, what I'm SAYING is, uh..." You don't think he knows what he's saying. "I don't like _ANYTHING!!!_ LIKING THINGS IS FOR THE **WEAK!!!!!** "

"Um...? No it's not!"

"YES IT IS!"

"No, it isn't."

"IT IS... YES."

"Why is it?"

"Because, when you like things, you get hurt when they are taken away from you! I DO NOT GET HURT. I HURT _PEOPLE!_ "

"But you like the gun I took. You were hurt that I took it."

"...SHUT UP."

"(Hoo hoo hoo hoo!!!)"

He just stares at you for a while. It's kind of unnerving. He's just... staring, and clenching and unclenching his fists..... Is that his thinking pose? Is he... thinking?

He looks like he's in pain....

Maybe you should chec--

"Ugh. _FINE!!!_ Give it back; I WON'T KILL YOU WHILE YOU'RE HERE."

Hoo hoo! See? Was that so hard; you sour little lime faced brute?!??! You can't help but smile a little bit at this. "Thank you!" You practically croon. Whoops! Your pride got the better of you!!

But hey, maybe that's not such a bad thing?? Maybe there's hope for him after all!

You uncaptchalogue the rifle, holding it out before you like some grand collegiate bestowing the well-deserved diploma upon their most troubled student. "Here you go!!~" You're so proud...

In one swift, smooth, and elegant motion, he raises his weapon, and fires a shot into the right side of your torso; with all the deft, casual expertise of a seasoned war hero. "AGH!" You cry out in pain as the bullet meets the bone. Everything moves as if it's in slow motion. You can't believe...

One quick turn of fate, and he's there before you, catching the Golden Scepter before it hits the ground.

Whuh-- How did he get over here so fast?? You didn't even see him move!!!

"HAA HEE HEE HOO!!!" He jeers maniacally as you grab your bleeding wound, stumbling backwards slightly. He ...sh-- You pull your hand away, turning the palm to finally face you. It's covered in the sickly crimson dye of your life's blood. He really... sho-- You can't even think the words... The sight of your own life force flowing out is making your head spin. You vaguely recall the floor rushing up to meet you. Your face hurts now. What is happening to you...??

You think you hear a voice from somewhere off in the distance, chewing away at the words; "Night, Night, Crocker. Hoo!" Who is that? Is that you?? You can't ... see..... Everything is... it's so dark.... Why does everything look so.. dark? It's .. all... going.... ..so ..... dark.......

 

 

 

You feel yourself slipping away into the tender arms of sleep. It'll do you some good to catch some rest. You've had a long day, haven't you?


End file.
